


Равновесие

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: В конце концов, не всё же строить из себя умудренного жизнью взрослого





	Равновесие

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Во франшизе HIGH&LOW два персонажа, прозванные башнями-близнецами за свой рост, являются представительницами девчачьей банды, чьим основным цветом является розовый  
> 2\. Рост Акиры — 1,84 метра  
> 3\. Рост Наоки — 1,87 метра  
> 4\. Такахиро — второй вокалист группы EXILE  
> 5\. Кейджи — перформер групп EXILE и EXILE THE SECOND  
> 6\. Тайки — перформер группы EXILE, лидер и перформер группы FANTASTICS  
> 7\. Макидай — перформер группы EXILE  
> 8\. Уса — перформер группы EXILE  
> 9\. Мацу — перформер группы EXILE  
> 10\. Кенчи — перформер группы EXILE, лидер и перформер группы EXILE THE SECOND  
> 11\. Секай — перформер группы EXILE, лидер и перформер группы FANTASTICS  
> 12\. Наото — перформер группы EXILE, лидер и перформер группы J SOUL BROTHERS III

За спиной их называли башнями-близнецами. Акира грозил пальцем и прищуривался, говоря, что никогда не носил розовых гакуранов. Наоки просто кивал — то ли принимая прозвище, то ли не зацикливаясь на глупостях. Для многих мелких Наоки казался непрошибаемой скалой. Образцом стойкости. Слепком идеального самурая. Вежливый, немногословный, способный сразить одним ударом и остановить одним жестом. Только вот незаметным никто бы его не назвал. Поэтому стоило его высокой фигуре показаться на горизонте, как настроение мигом менялось, и хищники становились подобны котятам. Акире могли подерзить, выйти за рамки семпае-кохайных отношений, пригласить в Диснейленд. Наоки — нет. Под его спокойно-нежным взглядом затихали и самые лютые шторма. Хотя Наоки не был штилем и непоколебимым не был тоже. Честолюбивым — да. Но он умел и смеяться, и развлекаться. Поэтому Акира ничуть не удивился, на очередной репетиции обнаружив вместо своего костюма гакуран. Розовый. Даром что финальная репетиция перед выступлением на передаче.

Акира перебросил гакуран через плечо и заозирался, почесывая голову. Такахиро уже вытягивал шею и медленно хлопал глазами, как уместит в голове — запрыгает, застрекочит вокруг. У Кейджи, запутавшегося в пиджаке, уже дергался угол рта. Тайки — повзрослевший, с заострившимися скулами и взглядом — хмурился растерянно. Хорошо, Макидая-Усы-Мацу не было — застебали бы в миг. Зато Наоки, прошествовавший мимо и улыбнувшийся, бросил: «Покажем, на что мы способны?» И расстегнул пальто, прятавшее брата-близнеца гакурана.

Такие поступки Наоки не поддавались логике и выдавали нехватку шалостей-глупостей в жизни. В группе, где ты лидер, не побалуешь и не попанибратничаешь особо. «Экзайл» — другое дело. Наоки отрывался как мог. Танцуя в розовом гакуране, чьи полы взметались вверх причудливыми крыльями, он не смешил, а завораживал. Одежда не стесняла его движений — плавно-изломанных, строящихся на выпадах-перекатах. Наоки напоминал и опытного воина, и раненую птицу одномоментно. Скашивая на него глаза, Акира терял собственные ритм и стройность движений, связки путались в голове-руках-ногах, за что замечания прилетели и от Кенчи, и от — приехали — Секая. Может, всё потому, что свой гакуран Акира не надел?..

— Хреновая из меня башня-близнец, — во время разминки Акира перемигнулся с Наото, вставая в пару с Наоки и давя ему сейчас на спину — розовая ткань гакурана натягивалась и чуть хрустела.

— Ничуть. Дело не в одежде. И даже не в росте. Хотя и то, и другое, безусловно, привлекают внимание.

— А в чем тогда?

— В том, что у тебя внутри, конечно. Железное сердце, крепкий дух. Пока башни стоят на страже, мир покоен, — Наоки любил говорить полусказками. Всегда, впрочем, потом поясняя. — Тебя, Акира, ведь нелегко вывести из себя? Нарушить равновесие? Я знаю, ты легко бы облачился в гакуран, даже платье нацепил бы без звука. Что же смутило тебя сегодня?

— Боязнь, что запорю движения в непривычной одежде. А в итоге и в костюме запорол.

Акира покачал головой. Вечно так: бегство от мерещащихся трудностей приносит еще большие испытания и муки. А ведь сам учил молодежь, что никогда нельзя пасовать раньше времени. Стоило сначала попробовать или — еще лучше — достигнуть какого-нибудь рубежа и только потом выводы делать. Дурак старый. Наоки как перформер прекрасно знал об удобной и неудобной одежде и не подсунул бы хрень.

Пришла пора меняться, и Наоки, повернувшись, улыбнулся коротко, но ощущение теплого, подбадривающего прикосновения осталось.

— В следующий раз станцуем вместе?

— Только не завтра! — Акира хохотнул и охнул под уверенным, сильным надавливанием на спину. Ну да, снова ерунду нес. Но в конце концов, не всё же строить из себя умудренного жизнью взрослого. А ошибки для того и даны, чтобы, чувствуя несовершенство, стремиться вперед. В развевающемся розовом гакуране.


End file.
